New Beginnings You Might Say
by Rabbitshadow
Summary: A 13 year old girl moves all the way from california to Avengers tower in new york wanna know how she got there?
1. Chapter 1

I sat on my new bed. Staring blankly at the wall. Wondering...

"_Is this real? Am I really here right now?" _ Well... maybe I should explain. My name is Fiorae. Even though most of my friends call me Thea. Anyway sorry about that back there... it's just, with all that's happened today, my brain is just a little... scrambled. You see, I'm not like other kids my age... I've always been... different.

"Get with the times Thea!" My friends always used to say. I guess I've been like this all my life...

"Just a late bloomer." My dad said with a smile. Although until now, I had never really thought about what that meant. So here I am. My butt plopped in the comfiest bed I have ever sat on in my life. Sitting here In Avengers Tower.

So I guess you're wondering just how a 13 year old California girl like me wound up here. All the way across the country in the home of earth's mightiest heroes. Well, I don't wanna bore you with some extremely long back story of my basically soap opera life until now. But it looks I'll have to. So let's start right around two weeks ago. And _no_, It's not a radioactive spider.

It was a day just like any other. Waking up at six. Eating a bowl of cereal for breakfast. Yeah, I know I know .

"Eh another clichéd back story wah!" Well shut up. Its gonna get interesting soon so move on your eyes around the words. Yes. Good reader. ANYHOO, as I finished my cereal, I thought about my dad. He was away on buisness again, but that didn't bother me. After all, because of that buisness , I had a roof over my head and food to consume. So who was I to complain anyway. I put my dishes in the sink and rinsed them out. Like always. and then I walked to the bathroom to get dressed. But just then, I tripped. And it wasn't air, the same old air that I usually trip on, it was something solid. It was a tail.

Now I know what you're thinking.

"Stupid clumsy idiot! you tripped on your dog!" But that's not the case. I don't have a dog. Or a cat. or any animal of any kind. My dad is allergic to them. And plus, this wasn't just any tail. It was a _green_ tail. A _big, green, scaly_ tail. And it was attached to _me_.


	2. An Interesting Twist

I stared at it for awhile. Just me and _this_. The thick, green tail protruding from my backside. After about five minutes I snapped out of my funk and came to the one and only logical explanation that came to my mind.

"This must be a dream." I said aloud. And mind you, when I eat Mexican food before bed, I do end up with some pretty _weird_ dreams. You may _think_ you have weird dreams, but have you ever had a dream where your pants just suddenly explode into talking sparkle dust that kills every historical figure in the living (or dead) world? Yeah I don't think so. But enough with the dreams and Mexican food. How about we get back to the tail. I slapped myself.

"Ow!" Shoulda known that wouldn't work. My mind was trying its hardest to reboot. But so many questions were popping up and making it impossible for it to do so.

"Where did that come from?"

"What is it doing here?"

"Why me?" (well to be honest, I had an answer for that one. And yes, you're right again, it consisted of the words

"Because you're you Idiot.") But the question that nagged at me the most was

"How do I make it go away?" I began to panic. The bus would be here in 15 minutes, if I missed it, I'd have to walk. I struggled to come up with something, but I failed. I wanted it , no, _needed_ it to go away I wished and concentrated and _pleaded_ with myself, or the gods, or whoever could seem to be listening at the time. And then, just like that, it was gone. But, just as fast as it left, the spot beside me was filled with swirling green smoke. And then, I saw him. It was Loki.

I was stunned.

"you-but-tail-I-Wha?"

"My my, Fiorae, my little girl, you've grown so big since I saw you last"

"Wait... how do you know my name?"

"Why that my dear is a story for another day. However, I do see that you're handling my gift to you well..."

"Gift... wait you mean that tail back there? That was you?!"

"Oh my, that _tail _asyou said so_ harshly_ my dear, why that was only the surface. Think of an animal. Any animal, even unicorns, pegasi, a hippocampus even. _Anything you want." _ And so I thought. I concentrated with every fiber of my possible being. And just like that, I was a pegasus. I stepped back, surprised at myself.  
"I did it..." I whispered to myself, almost silently. Loki, who was now leaning casually against a wall looked me over.  
"Well, well, well, I can see you are taking to it nicely, yes?" I just stood there, still marveling at this sudden onset of my now pegasus form. My mind snapped back to reality.  
" I'm late for school!" I began to race around the house still in my pegasus form. Although, still being a horse, this body was surprisingly small and sleek, enough so that I could slip around corners, walls and tables without knocking anything over.  
"My my darling, you don't have to race all over like that, I have it all taken care of." I slid to a stop. The moment of realization finally dawning on me.  
" Wait a second. You're the god of mischief... First of all, what do you want with me, and second , what do you mean exactly by 'taken care of'?  
"Oh, you needn't worry about that, I think you have bigger problems" He said as he looked out the window with a mischievous grin on his face. I craned my neck to see what he could possibly be looking at in my boring, old, ordinary neighborhood . And then I saw it. It was a big, blue, frost giant.


End file.
